Kurogane
by Podredumbre
Summary: Amor, lealtad, valor, principios: el humano será puesto a prueba, y no puede fallar. Una simple acción alteró el destino de la humanidad haciendo del futuro un lugar incierto. Un oscuro manto se cierne sobre el mundo Shinobi y, si nadie hace nada, el caos todo lo consumirá... *** Sin parejas definidas
1. Prólogo

**El preludio de un mundo diferente**

Y cuando la dama oscuridad se creyó vencedora de aquella triste batalla llamada Noche, algo sucedió. Miradas inquietas desviaron su atención hacia el horizonte al tiempo en que un colosal rugido todo lo removía. Tremulosas llamaradas hicieron del silencio su hogar, y con su intenso brillo el cielo iluminaron. Señores de la guerra, también llamados Shinobi, emergieron de las sombras con no otro deseo más que el de proteger su hogar. Aceros vibraron mientras el viento ondeaba, y sus gritos todo lo consumieron. Entretanto Muerte, aquella inquieta señora que todo lo ansiaba, observó con expectación los ríos de sangre que bajo sus pies se formaban. Los guerreros de la penumbra vendieron sus vidas, y se entregaron al ocaso de morir por un ideal. Pero aquel enemigo al cual se enfrentaban no entendía el significado del «heroísmo», y era por ello que toda esperanza sesgaba sin piedad. Sus ojos, de color rojo, relataron las historias más siniestras recordadas por la humanidad al tiempo en que sus garras causaban estragos sin parangón. Sus nueve colas ondearon al viento cuan bandera haciendo de la destrucción el nuevo himno que las generaciones futuras cantarían. Su poder, cuya existencia jamás encontraría rival digno, imposible resultaba de detener. _Kyūbi_no Yōko, el todopoderoso Zorro de Nueve Colas, había decidido atacar Konohagakure no Sato, y nadie sabía la razón que tras esto se escondía… Y, mientras todo aquello acontecía, los más bravos guerreros de la villa libraban otra clase de batalla. Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, y su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, se enfrentaban a un reto todavía más complicado que el librado por sus hermanos de fuego. La bestia de nueve colas, en realidad, había estado sellada en el interior de la Kunoichi de cabellos rojos y, ahora, su misión era la de pasar aquella maldición a su recién nacido hijo. Acompañada de los tres Sannin de la villa luchó con la fiereza de un león pero nada se pudo hacer; aquellos que habían sido coronados como los guerreros más fuertes de toda la aldea tuvieron que retirarse en pos de salvar su querido hogar y, mientras esto sucedía, ella perdía la vida. Un enemigo invisible, y del cual no se sabía nada, les arrebató todo aquello cuanto tenían; ya no podrían ver a su hijo crecer.

Y, mientras todo aquello sucedía, una leyenda era labrada: la del mayor traidor jamás conocido por la villa oculta entre las hojas. Aquel hombre en quien tan ciegamente habían creído no luchó por los ideales que había jurado proteger, y es que de su fuerza nada se supo en aquella noche. Tras abandonar el frío cadáver de su amada esposa, marchó al encuentro de la bestia. Sus ojos, carcomidos por las lágrimas, brillaron con la rabia de quien el perdón es incapaz de otorgar. Fue entonces cuando, contra todo pronóstico, se acercó al Kyūbi para, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, charlar con él. Todos contemplaron como el creador del Rasengan se posaba sobre la cabeza del Zorro mientras este continuaba con su destrucción sin que nadie se percatase de que, en realidad, lo que veían no era la realidad. No más de unos pocos comprendieron la verdad tras sus gestos así como, por muy doloroso que pudiese resultar, lo que debían hacer. Ante los ojos del mundo Minato Namikaze se convirtió en un cobarde que trató de salvar su vida al tiempo en que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru hacían de sus nombres un mito aun más grande. Fueron estos tres quienes, tras emplear todo su poder en ello, vencieron al Zorro de Nueve Colas. El discípulo del Gama-Sannin pereció durante todos aquellos sucesos mientras una extraña sombra blanca se formaba sobre su espalda. Los tres Sannin, por su parte, a sus más poderosas invocaciones llamaron en pos de terminar con todo aquello. La suma de sus ataques al demonio no venció pero sí que lograron, junto a la inestimable ayuda del Sandaime, ahuyentarla. Su espíritu, golpeado por la poderosa unión de Konohagakure no Sato, encerrado fue en el héroe al cual todos aclamarían: Naruto. Aquel niño, hijo de todos, vendió su alma al diablo para así salvar a sus vecinos. El Hebi-Sannin todo lo explicó: El Kyūbi no Yōko era demasiado poderoso para ser sellado una vez era liberado y era por ello que habían unido su alma a la del niño. Ahora era él quien los protegía del demonio, ahora era él quien evitaba que la muerte contra todos se cebase. Naruto, el guardián de Konohagakure no Sato, nacido había.

…

– ¿**Qué vamos a hacer con el niño? Nadie sabe que Minato es su padre, y ahora todo el mundo le odia** – preguntó una voz, anciana y cansada, mientras se encendía la pipa de fumar que entre sus labios reposaba. El tercer Hokage, con gran pesar, miró a todos los allí presentes. Sus ojos, que pugnaban por no derramar nuevas lágrimas ante los hijos perdidos, brillaron con débil intensidad. Su fuerza y valor, antaño legendarios, se habían evaporado al saber del triste destino que el Namikaze había decidido soportar: su nombre, pese a ser sinónimo de héroe, sería recordado como el de un villano. Había sido su decisión en pos de proteger la integridad de la aldea. – **Podríamos revelar la verdad tras su muerte, la gente lo entendería **– respondió, instantes después, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuro. Sobre su espalda reposaba, orgullosamente, el símbolo del clan Uchiha pero no era su líder el que allí se encontraba o, al menos, eso parecía. Un breve cuchicheo se extendió por toda la habitación: los once representantes de los clanes de la aldea (incluyendo al viejo Hokage entre ellos) allí reunidos, así como los Sannin, no estaban seguros de cuál debía ser el camino a seguir. Los consejeros, dejados de lado, nada sabían sobre aquella reunión. – **Sabes que no podemos hacerlo… La oportunidad que nos ha dejado a cambio del odio es nuestra única opción para evitar una guerra civil** – expuso, entonces, el siempre sereno líder del clan Hyūga. Una vez hubo terminado de hablar todos permanecieron en silencio y es que, aunque les dolía aceptarlo, sabían que tenía razón. Jiraiya, que tenía los ojos cerrados, suspiró con profundidad mientras hacía de sus manos dos furiosos puños carcomidos por el rojo de la sangre que de su lacerada piel brotaba. Tsunade, a su lado, lo miró de forma comprensiva al tiempo en que Orochimaru permanecía en silencio. Al tercero de los grandes guerreros de la hoja nunca le había caído en gracia aquel hombre ahora muerto pero sabía del peso de su sacrificio. Por eso guardó silencio al tiempo en que respetaba el dolor de su antiguo compañero de equipo: era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

– **Dejando a un lado esta triste realidad, tenemos otro asunto que resolver** – enunció, tratando de recomponer su compostura, el líder del clan Sarutobi. Los allí presentes asintieron mientras desechaban la idea de devolverle el puesto al tercero –pues este se había negado con rotundidad a tal posibilidad– al tiempo en que dirigían su mirada a los tres únicos individuos que podían ostentar, realmente, tal cargo: los tres Sannin. Una difícil decisión se formularía en aquella habitación. Todos, aunque luego lo negasen, tenían por primera opción al domador de sapos. El de cabellos blancos siempre había sido el preferido gracias a su actitud y es que, aun a pesar de ser un pervertido en potencia, era quien mejor encajaba con el cargo. Jiraiya, que atento estaba a la situación, intervino – **Creo que a mí se me puede descartar. Soy el maestro de Minato, y todos sentirán recelo de que ocupe el puesto** – pronunció mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La realidad era que detestaba la idea de colocarse esa extraña capucha sobre la cabeza, y el no poder escribir tranquilamente sus libros. Nadie rebatió sus palabras provocando que solo dos candidatos permaneciesen sobre la mesa. Orochimaru y Tsunade se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos, por unas razones u otras, podían optar a dicha posición. Uno, sabido era, deseaba aquel lugar por razones desconocidas. Siempre se había pensado que ansiaba el poder por encima de cualquier otra cosa pero había demostrado lo contrario. Tras aquella batalla en la cual salió derrotado por Jiraiya había cambiado, era como si todo aquel mal que había acumulado en su ser hubiese sido expurgado por la poderosa rabia del Gama-Sannin. El Hebi-Sannin era un gran candidato gracias a sus facultades: poderoso, lógico y muy inteligente. Era un guerrero experimentado y con gran sabiduría, un ávido devorador de conocimientos que de todo sabía un poco. Namekuji-Sannin, por otro lado, era una mujer de grandes convicciones morales. Era pura y, aunque de gran temperamento, muy fuerte. Tsunade era una dama rígida como un roble pero, al mismo tiempo, flexible como un junco; una perfecta representación del espíritu de fuego que tanto se había predicado en la aldea. – **Confío en que Orochimaru hará un gran trabajo, creo que es el hombre idóneo para guiar nuestros pasos** – dijo, entonces, la legendaria perdedora. Los rostros de los reunidos no pudieron evitar mostrar su sorpresa ante tales palabras. Lo de Jiraya se lo esperaban pues, a decir verdad, este siempre había mostrado su desagrado por el puesto. Tsunade, sin embargo, era diferente. Era la descendiente del clan Senju, ¿cómo podía decir aquello? Muchos no lo entendieron, pero otros tantos sí. Orochimaru era, en realidad, el mejor de los tres candidatos. – **¿Alguien se opone al nombramiento de Orochimaru como Godaime Hokage? **– cuestionó el Sandaime mirando, en el proceso, uno a uno a los diferentes integrantes de aquella reunión. Nadie se atrevió a alzar su voz haciendo que aquella decisión ya no tuviese vuelta atrás. – **Mañana lo haremos oficial** – sentenció. Igualmente nadie se movió de su sitio pues aún quedaban muchos asuntos por tratar.

…

– **¿De verdad crees que podrás salir indemne de esto?** – exclamó un asustado Danzō al tiempo en que observaba como los cuerpos de sus subordinados caían inconscientes, e incluso muertos, sobre el suelo. Jiraiya, que frente a él se encontraba, nada dijo. Su oponente, que era incapaz de moverse a causa de la paliza recibida, sabía que escapatoria no tenía. - **¡Los consejeros sabrán de esto, y de la villa te echaran!** – vociferó mientras trataba de retirarse sin éxito. – **Esos dos viejos ya están retirados, y suerte tienen de seguir con vida **– respondió el Gama-Sannin. No fueron pronunciadas mayores palabras pues, sin mayor dilación, su mano perforó el pecho de aquel traidor que había incitado, desde las sombras, las llamas de la traición. Su sangre se desparramo sobre el suelo mientras humo brotaba del incipiente agujero que sobre su corazón se perfilaba. El aroma a carne quemada provocó el asco en la cara del peliblanco, que no hizo otra cosa más que la de incinerar el cuerpo del traidor.

…

Desconcierto, ese misterioso señor que a todos hacía dudar de cuando en cuando, se la había jugado, realmente, a los líderes de los clanes de Konohagakure no Sato. Orochimaru, aquel de quien tanto habían desconfiado, estaba realizando una tarea digna de elogio con la aldea. Con el apoyo de sus dos nuevos consejeros, los dos Sannin, había logrado mejorar cada uno de los apartados en los cuales podía intervenir: seguridad, educación, trabajo, comercio… No había área en la cual el domador de serpientes no destacase con gran habilidad. Los problemas eran atajados con gran celeridad y, en general, el grado de aceptación de la gente era muy bueno. Sus errores del pasado parecían haber sido perdonados y ahora todos adoraban al que era su Godaime Hokage. Solo dos sobras empañaban su mandato: el primero de ellos era un secreto, y no era otro más que el de los Uchiha. El segundo de sus problemas era el que hacer con Naruto, con el "guardián". No muchos sabían de su hogar, su apariencia o su identidad pero algo tendrían que hacer, y no podían demorarse mucho más.

…

– **¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?** – exigió saber el líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku, al tiempo en que, tanto él como sus aliados, eran rodeados por Shinobis de la hoja. En una gigantesca explanada situada en las fronteras del país del fuego rodeados se encontraban los diferentes integrantes del clan maldito. Eran, por lo menos, la mitad de toda su fuerza y, aun así, no podían hacer nada por defenderse. Orochimaru, sin inmutar ni en lo más mínimo su expresión, miró al Uchiha directamente a los ojos. De su Genjutsu miedo no era participe pues se sabía vencedor de aquel lance. – **Itachi, ¿Por qué haces esto?** – preguntó Fugaku sin obtener respuesta alguna. Su rostro, descompuesto por la ira, transformado en una mueca de rabia quedó. Sus manos, aferradas fuertemente a su Katana, expresaron con gran fidelidad el odio que por todos sentía. Sabía perfectamente porque estaba pasando todo aquello: los hombres y mujeres que allí se encontraban eran todos y cada uno de los conspiradores. Habían planeado atentar contra el Godaime para así hacerse con el poder. Los habían descubierto, y lo peor de todo es que había sido su hijo quien los había traicionado. Suspiró, entonces, con la intención de calmarse: si vencían nada los detendría. Sonrió, incluso, con arrogancia ante aquella idea. Eran muchos menos pero, en realidad, su poder era mayor. Los Uchiha eran un clan poderoso y temido por todos, ¿cómo podrían perder? A punto estuvo de reírse cuando, de repente, se supo muerto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jiraiya, y luego con los de Tsunade. Creía posible vencer a uno de los tres Sannin mientras se hacían cargo de sus subordinados pero enfrentarse a los tres, al mismo tiempo, era una historia completamente diferente. – **¡Arderéis en el infierno, hijos de puta! **– exclamó antes de lanzarse al frente con espada en ristre. Sus hermanos de clan, tras dudar brevemente, le imitaron. Era mejor intentarlo a, simplemente, morir.

…

– **El muchacho ya tiene siete años, ¿no crees que ya es hora?** – cuestionó el líder del clan Aburame mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de Sol. Su voz, ronca y poderosa, resonó por toda la habitación. Orochimaru, como buen líder de la aldea, escucho con franqueza las palabras del interlocutor. Suspiró con brevedad mientras miraba a los dos otros Sannin, sus consejeros. Fue Jiraiya, su padrino, quien asintió. Sabía de la soledad de su ahijado, no quería que siguiese sufriendo tal mal. – **Esta bien, ¿Habéis decidido ya quién se hará cargo de su crianza y seguridad?** – respondió el Hebi-Sannin mientras miraba al concilio de los once, que no era otra cosa más que la representación de los clanes de la aldea. El silencio, entonces, se hizo dueño de la habitación. Al parecer, y tal y como había estado sucediendo durante tanto tiempo, aun no se había alcanzado una correcta resolución. Las dos familias candidatas seguían disputándose el derecho de cuidar a Naruto. – **Aun no hemos conseguido decidir quién gozará de tal privilegio** – explicó Shikaku Nara al tiempo en que se acariciaba su frondosa perilla. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de entre los labios del Godaime mientras movía el cuello hacia los lados. Su oscura y siniestra expresión a todos en el miedo consumió pues, a decir verdad, nunca sabían que era lo que pasaba por su mente. – **Tengo una idea** – susurró mientras sonreía con actitud orgullosa. Era bien sabido que el Hokage era un hombre tan sabio como arrogante, pero era una falta que se le podía perdonar. **– Shisui, Hiashi… Venid conmigo **– casi ordenó mientras se ponía en pie. Los dos mencionados, así como los tres Sannin, se pusieron en pie. La reunión era daba por terminada provocando que el resto de allí presentes se retirasen de la habitación. Lo que concernía a Naruto era, única y exclusivamente, decisión de los cinco que allí restaban. El resto solo daban su opinión, y nada más.

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiashi y Shisui del lugar se retiraron marchando, sin prisa alguna, hasta la torre del Hokage. Una vez se encontraron en su despacho tomaron asiento. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación al tiempo en que el domador de serpientes tomaba un grueso pergamino de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Sobre la mesa lo puso, y preparado para hablar se encontró. – **Ambos clanes se han ganado por méritos propios el derecho de criar al "héroe" de la aldea pero, ¿Quién será?** – empezó a decir. Sus aires de arrogancia, así como lo juguetón de sus palabras, irritaron a los allí reunidos. Era consciente de que no podía andarse con juegos con aquel pequeño grupo de Shinobis por lo que, inmediatamente, se dispuso a explicar sus planes. – **Vais a ser vosotros quienes cuidéis del muchacho** – indicó mientras señalaba a uno de los dos líderes. El otro, obviamente, dispuesto se encontraba a discutir tal decisión. – **Y será la hija de quien vosotros decidáis quien se casé con él cuando cuente con la edad necesaria para ello** – expuso antes de que cualquier tipo de queja pudiese ser expuesta. Tanto el Uchiha como el Hyūga en silencio se quedaron pues eran conscientes de que, en realidad, aquella era una buena salida. Ambos clanes podrían sellar un poderoso pacto que los haría, sin duda alguna, una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Uno contaba con el privilegio de adiestrar al "guardián" de Konohagakure no Sato mientras que el otro quedaría, indudablemente, unido al mismo por casar a una de sus hijas con el mismo. Podrían, incluso, criar a sus descendientes. Los dos parecían contentos, mas no así se mostró Jiraiya. – **¡Naruto no es ningún objeto que os podáis rifar! ¡Es mi ahijado! ¡No pienso dejar que lo tratéis como un bien material!** – gritó, encolerizado, mientras golpeaba la mesa con las manos. No habría sido mentir el decir que los cuatro se asustaron ante la cólera del Sannin de cabellos blancos pues, de entre ellos, ninguno podía rivalizar con su fuerza. Tsunade, sin embargo, sus manos posó sobre su espalda mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo. – **Sabes que no tenemos otra opción… No puedes ser tu quien se haga cargo de él pues sabrían quién es su padre, y ellos lo cuidarán como si su propio hijo fuese… Naruto no va a ser el objeto de nadie, ¿Vale?** – le dijo con tranquilidad mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Un leve sonrojó emergió en las mejillas del líder de los Uchiha, el más joven de los allí presente, ante tal escena aun a pesar de que sabía la relación que aquellos dos se traían desde hacía ya varios años. – **Esta bien… ¡Pero cuando lo crea necesario en mi discípulo lo convertiré!** – exigió, como condición, mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre la silla que anteriormente había ocupado. Nadie le discutió aquella petición pues sabían que no había forma de cambiar su opinión.

…

_Los vientos del cambio finalmente habían comenzado a soplar. _

_Nada ni nadie podía evitar que el mundo se enfrentase a su terrible destino._


	2. Prólogo, segunda parte

**Prólogo, segunda parte**

…

Una suave ráfaga de viento azotó sus tiernas mejillas mientras sus ojos, azules y apagados, recorrían las calles de la aldea sin mayor sentimiento que el de la curiosidad. Tantos años apartados del mundo habían acabado haciendo de él no más que un mero espejismo de lo que había sido antaño. Un niño jamás podría comprender porque del mundo resultaba ser alejado, y a él lo habían apartado del mundo desde su más tierna infancia. Rodeado de personas que fingían ser sus amigos pero que, en realidad, solo buscaban el beneficio nunca podrían sustituir la calidez de un verdadero abrazo. Criarse en un orfanato sin saber quiénes son, en realidad, tus padres era una realidad demasiado triste como para ser soportada por quien ni su propio cuerpo puede sostener. – **Vamos Naruto, es hora de ir a casa** – dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros que ocultaba su rostro bajo una máscara con impresión de zorro. El rubio, que lo miró sin esperar nada real de aquella persona, asintió levemente. Una triste sonrisa en sus labios fue formulada mientras comenzaba a caminar por la calle. El Shinobi que de su mano le sostenía suspiró con pesadez mientras comprendía, a las malas, lo que estaba sucediendo: Shisui, el líder del clan, le había explicado la situación. El muchacho al cual estaba recogiendo en el orfanato iba a ser adoptado por el clan Uchiha, y sería criado por los mismos. Era aquel héroe que había protegido a la aldea del _Kyūbi_y que, ahora, sería entrenado como el más fiero y mortal guerrero jamás conocido por la historia. Esa era, en teoría, la historia. Sabía, sin embargo, que todo aquello no era más que un escudo con el salvaguardar sus sentimientos. Itachi, que era aquel que sostenía la mano del rubio, era perfectamente consciente de que el líder del clan no era una persona tan frívola como para hacer aquello. Seguramente lo trataría como si fuese su propio hijo, haría de él una persona y no un objeto.

La verdad era que todo aquel asunto le resultaba demasiado extraño. Un niño que había salvado a toda una aldea sellando su alma junto a la del demonio de nueve colas sonaba demasiado surrealista. Pero él solo era un Shinobi y, como tal, no podía hacer preguntas. Hacía años que las cosas habían cambiado en el clan Uchiha con la muerte de su padre y no sería él quien, a causa de las dudas, echase a perder todo lo que habían conseguido. Los niños del clan ya no eran simples armas con las cuales hacer la guerra; eran niños felices y criados con la idea de que fuesen aquello que deseasen ser. Shisui era un hombre que, pese a su juventud, sabía hacer bastante bien las cosas. – **¿Saben los aldeanos que tengo al **_**Kyūbi dentro de mí? **__–_ preguntó, repentinamente, el Uzumaki. Nadie sabía que ese era su apellido pero si, era un Uzumaki. Era el hijo de Kushina y Minato, ninguna mentira podría cambiar eso. Itachi, que se había quitado la máscara mientras caminaban por la calle, no pudo ocultar cierto atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada ante tal pregunta. Era un buen hombre, un guerrero que sabía ocultar muy bien lo que pensaba y que, sin embargo, no había podido evitar sorprenderse ante tan franca y directa cuestión. – **Saben que existes, saben que has estado viviendo en la aldea pero no saben exactamente quién eres. Durante los siguientes días el Hokage dará un discurso y te presentará ante la aldea. No sé si eres consciente, pero te consideran un héroe** – respondió, tratando de contestar tan directamente como le fuese posible, mientras giraba en una de las tantas intersecciones de la aldea. Una mujer de largos cabellos azabache y ojos negros los saludo mientras caminaban. Un símbolo del clan Uchiha comenzó a manifestarse sobre las diferentes paredes de las casas y las murallas del barrio. Acaban de entrar en el territorio del clan maldito.

– **Me hice a una idea en el orfanato. Los encargados del lugar me trataban demasiado bien, y a veces Orochimaru venía a verme para contarme cosas del mundo exterior** – explicó con sencillez. Eso hacía, ciertamente, las cosas mucho más sencillas y, al mismo tiempo, explicaba el porqué de aquella actitud. No parecía un niño de siete años pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco distaba mucho de uno. Su forma de hablar era demasiado profesional y, su actitud, demasiado formal y distante. Pero seguía siendo un niño, y así lo demostraba con la curiosidad que trataba de ocultar en su mirada. Una pregunta, entonces, se formuló mentalmente el Uchiha: ¿Sabría quiénes eran sus padres? Aquel era uno de los secretos mejor guardados por los altos cargos de la aldea. Solo ellos lo sabían, y nunca se lo habían dicho a nadie. Quiso preguntar pero enterró su curiosidad en el mismo lugar en el cual se encontraban sus sentimientos. Naruto, que obviamente no se había percatado de aquello, se limitó a seguir los largos pasos de aquel hombre que lo llevaba al que sería su nuevo "hogar". Extraño podría ser el que no mostrase gran emoción: iba a, finalmente, abandonar aquel maldito orfanato en el cual se había criado y del cual solo estaba harto pero… Bueno, el Godaime ya le había explicado en varias ocasiones cuál era su situación. No podía considerar que aquellos que le adoptaban como sus "salvadores" pues era plenamente consciente de que solo estaría con ellos por mera conveniencia política. Naruto era el portador del demonio de nueve colas, su carcelero. Él era el guardián de Konohagakure no Sato y, por ende, su familia gozaría de unos privilegios y una fama todavía mayores. Sabía que los Uchiha, pues aquel muchacho era sin duda un miembro de dicho clan, ya gozaban de una gran reputación y, aun así, allí estaba él. No sabía el por qué necesitaban aquel refuerzo de cara a la sociedad: ¿Habría pasado algo durante aquellos siete años que había pasado en el orfanato? Por muy informado que le tuviese Orochimaru era inevitable que no fuese del todo consciente de lo que había pasado en la aldea. Lo habían mantenido, literalmente, incomunicado del mundo exterior. No era bueno a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, las relaciones sociales eran una de esas habilidades de las cuales no gozaba.

Pero había algo en lo que si destacaba: era un joven especialmente avispado. Durante su estancia en el orfanato había aprendido que la información era un bien etremadamente valioso y que, si era posible, era mejor estar atento a todo lo que sucedía. Su curiosidad, que era como la de cualquier otro niño, le favorecía en aquel aspecto. Una simple flor es convertía en un juguete digno de admiración, un simple pájaro surcando el cielo era un elemento tan entretenido que observado merecía ser. Fue por eso que, además, se percató de una cosa muy extraña: las calles del barrio Uchiha estaban prácticamente vacias, no había demasiadas personas adultas y muchas casas lucían abandonadas. Había visto a unos cuantos niños, bastantes en su opinión, en comparación con adultos. No había visto a muchos padres o madres, y no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué de aquella situación. - **¿Por qué solo hay niños en vuestro barrio?** – preguntó, con curiosidad, el muchacho de ojos rubios. Itachi, por su parte, se tomó un tiempo quizás demasiado extenso para responder. Uzumaki, que solo era un niño, no vio mayor significado en su tardía respuesta más que el de la pereza por responder a sus dudas. – **Hace ya unos cuantos años, cuando tenías unos cuatro aproximadamente, gran parte del clan Uchiha falleció noblemente por defender las fronteras del fuego. Lograron repeler al enemigo a costa de su vida** – enunció dando su explicación por terminada en el mismo momento en el cual llegaban a una gran casa, la más grande de todas las que había. Un muro de color blanco, tan puro como la nieve, rodeaba un terreno de no menos de doscientos metros cuadrados. Tras ellos se extendía un gigantesco jardín y, en el centro del mismo, una mansión digna del mismísimo feudal del fuego. Era de estilo oriental, muy sencilla en el exterior. Pese a su tamaño no era ostentosa, y solamente destacaba de entre el resto por el negro de sus tejados y paredes. Fue en aquel momento cuando, a espaldas de ambos, apareció la figura del líder del clan. Uchiha Shisui reveló la mayor de sus sonrisas mientras tomaba de los hombros a sus dos visitantes. Itachi permaneció inmóvil mas Naruto, a causa de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco.

…

Naruto, el joven guerrero de las sombras sin apellido, entrenaba junto al resto de sus compañeros mientras ojos observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. No eran pocos los curiosos que, día tras día, se acercaban a "conocer" al guardián. El rubio, única esperanza que los mantenía protegidos de las garras del demonio, prefería ignorar a cada uno de esos impertinentes sujetos que, sin vergüenza alguna, le observaban día tras día. Los días pasaban de forma aburrida y el muchacho no parecía demostrar nada más allá fuera de lo normal. Sobresalía por encima del resto de sus compañeros pero no era nada del otro mundo o, al menos, eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Era, hasta cierto punto, lo más lógico del mundo pues, a fin de cuentas, solamente tenía once años. Poco importaba que su maestro fuese el gran Shisui Uchiha, solo tenía once años. Un nuevo prodigio a tan corta edad era un suceso demasiado extraño como para repetirse nuevamente: primero había sido Minato, el traidor, y luego Itachi. Todo ello en menos de treinta años, quizás ya era pedir demasiado…

…

_Los vientos del cambio finalmente habían comenzado a soplar._

_Nada ni nadie podía evitar que el mundo se enfrentase a su terrible destino._

**Dato de interés:**Me gustaría explicar, brevemete, una cosa. Orochimaru cambió hace varios años el sistema por el cual funciona la academia Shinobi. Decretó que todos los niños tendrían que asistir al colegio y que a partir de los siete años serían los padres, o tutores, quienes se encargarían de entrenar a sus hijos en las artes Shinobi si así lo querían. Cuando los hijos cumpliesen los 11 años decidirían si debían ingresar en la academia Shinobi o si, por el contrario, continuaban sus estudios de forma normal. El adiestramiento en la academia dura un año, a no ser que se repita. No hay excepciones.

Y, como último detalle, mencionar que, finalmente, el prólogo queda concluido. La verdadera historia comenzará a partir del siguiente capítulo, el cual espero tener no dentro de mucho tiempo. Un saludo.


	3. Capítulo 1 - Sensei

El año académico había finalizado y, tras una larga espera, aquellos alumnos adiestrados en las nuevas artes Shinobi se enfrentaban al día de su graduación. Sus respectivos profesores, todos allí reunidos, los miraron con orgullo al tiempo en que los estudiantes les respondían de la misma forma: lo habían conseguido, eran los primeros. Aquel año sería siempre recordado en Konohagakure no Sato pues, de entre todas las generaciones, aquella sería la primera que había logrado completar el plan de estudios del Godaime Hokage. La teoría en la que habían sido instruidos era más complicada que la de otros años y, al mismo tiempo, las clases prácticas habían sido trazadas bajo el marco de la palabra «especialización». Desde hacía algunos años se había decidido que serían las familias quienes entrenasen e instruyesen a sus hijos, y siempre a partir de los siete años. Durante ese tiempo asistían a la academia pero solo eran educados de forma normal, como si fuesen estudiantes normales. Con siete años la familia podía decidir si querían que su hijo fuese un guerrero de las sombras o si, por otro lado, no; y mejor era no intentar forzar su adiestramiento antes de tal edad pues, de lo contrario, el castigo podía acabar por devastar a toda la familia. El Hokage, además, solía permitir que diversos miembros del cuerpo de Shinobi y Kunoichi de la aldea fuesen contratados como maestros de los muchachos durante aquellos años aunque tenían prohibido pasar de ciertos límites. – **Buenos días, muchachos** – enunció, entonces, quien parecía ser la directora de la academia: Tsunade-Hime. Sus rubios y dorados cabellos revoletearon al tiempo en que el rey viento jugaba con ellos otorgándole una apariencia jovial y saludable.

Los estudiantes sonrieron, en mayor o menor medida, al contemplar a la Legendaria Perdedora: habían pasado todo un año junto a ella y, cuando eran heridos, casi siempre había sido ella quien los atendía. Había sido, en parte, gracias a sus cuidados que habían logado ser lo que hoy día eran: una generación que, para bien o para mal, daría mucho de lo que hablar. No se sabía si serían un fracaso o, por otro lado, un rotundo éxito pero estaba claro que a nadie dejarían por indiferente. Nombres ya habían comenzado a destacar, sin embargo, entre los del resto. Ya todos dominaban las técnicas básicas y habían comenzado con adiestramientos más avanzados: caminar sobre el agua, escalada, infiltración, etc. Habían recibido una mejor instrucción para el combate y es que, aunque no pudiese parecerlo debido a su edad, los guerreros de Konohagakure no Sato comenzaban sus andaduras por el mundo como verdaderos Shinobi. Ya no eran simples niños que no sabían cómo funcionaba el mundo, eran soldados que solo necesitaban de la experiencia para convertirse en verdaderos heraldos de las sombras. A Tsunade, ciertamente, le gustaba la idea de que estuviesen algo más preparados. No podía evitar pensar que eran tratados, hasta cierto punto, como armas pero… Si él hubiese estado más preparado, tal y como ahora lo estaban ellos, tal vez habría sobrevivido. – **A continuación se os asignará un maestro ****Jōnin** **con el cual seguir vuestra formación. Sois la primera de las nuevas generaciones, estáis mejor preparados que vuestros antiguos compañeros así que esperamos lo mejor de vosotros. Pero no olvidéis que seguís siendo niños y que, como tal, no debéis olvidar vuestras limitaciones ni el peso de la vida. Vivid por muchos años y demostrad que, además de Shinobi, sois personas** – dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.

Y, tras aquellas palabras, uno de entre tantos profesores se adelantó al resto mientras sostenía entre sus manos un gran pergamino. Los estudiantes no pudieron evitar observar con curiosidad aquel rollo de papel puesto que, a fin de cuentas, en este se encontraba sellado su destino. – **A continuación se formarán los equipos teniendo en cuenta vuestra división para así maximizar vuestro rendimiento **– explicó con un tono de voz neutral, sereno y pausado. Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras se adelantaron un total de ocho personas a las cuales nunca habían visto en la academia pero si en la aldea. – **El equipo 1 estará formado por Yamanaka Ino de la División de Inteligencia, Aburame Shino de la División de Rastreo, Hy****ūga ****Hinata de la División Médica y Naruto de la división All Rounder como combatiente **– anunció, empleando el mismo tono de voz, provocando que los mencionados diesen un paso al frente. La primera de entre aquellos que se habían presentado a la graduación, mas sin ser profesores, se acercó hasta ellos: era Mitarashi Anko, la discípula del Godaime Hokage y una de las Kunoichi con mayor proyección de la aldea gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro. –**El equipo 2 estará formado por Uchiha Sasuke de la División de Inteligencia, Inuzuka Kiba de la División de Rastreo, Yakumo Kurama de la división All Rounder como médica y Rock Lee de la división de combate **–comentó provocando que, una vez más, se adelantase aquel que ejercería como su maestro. Yūhi Kurenai, especialista en Genjutsu y la persona que, tras recapacitar, había hecho de Yakumo Kurama quien hoy día era, se presentó ante su equipo. –**El equipo 3 estará formado por Sai de la División de Inteligencia, Uchiha Kana de la División de Rastreo, Sarutobi Shin de la División Médica y Ten-Ten de la División de Combate** – puntualizó obteniendo, una vez más, el mismo efecto. Kakashi Hatake, uno de los Shinobi más poderosos de la aldea así como uno de los pocos usuarios del Sharingan no nacidos en el seno del clan Uchiha, dio un paso al frente para hacerse cargo del equipo tres. –**El equipo 4 estará formado por Nara Shikamaru de la División de Inteligencia, Sakura Haruno de la División Médica, Hy****ūga Neji de la División All Rounder como rastreador, y ****Chōji** **Akimichi de la División de Combate** – agregó, con gran intensidad, haciendo que, nuevamente, aquellos que habían sido llamados se alejasen del resto de sus compañeros para hacer un nuevo grupo. En aquella ocasión fue Asuma Sarutobi, descendiente de uno de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea, quien se separó del grupo de "desconocidos" para así reunirse con el que sería su equipo. El resto de equipos formados también quedaron haciendo un total de ocho pues, a causa del nuevo sistema, pocos habían sido los matriculados aquel añ habían tenido de poder cazar a unos cuantos de la generación anterior que, por circunstancias especiales, poseían un entrenamiento básico lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a la altura del resto de sus compañeros.

…

- **Hola, mocosos** – dijo, a modo de saludo, Mitarashi. Los cuatro integrantes del equipo 1 se limitaron a asentir brevemente pues, a decir verdad, no sabían cómo actuar ante semejante mujer. Se veía, de buenas a primeras, que era una persona dura y estricta, con aires arrogantes y agresivos. Era una mujer de armas tomas a quien no le importaba destacar: lo sugerente de aquellas prendas empleadas, su vocabulario insolente, su lenguaje corporal… Anko era, sin lugar a dudas, una bestia enjaulada en una prisión de carne y piel. – **Desde este día voy a ser vuestra maestra pero será mejor que no me digáis Mitarashi-Sensei ni mierdas del estilo. Soy Anko, y punto** – explicó, empleando para ello un tono de voz imperativo, que no hizo otra cosa más que crear un ambente un tanto tenso. Un suspiro escapó, entonces, de entre sus labios al comprender que, aunque habían sido entrenados con mayor dureza de lo normal, seguían siendo niños. – **Tengo que comentaros una cosa: aunque os habéis graduado aun os falta vencer en una última prueba. Si fracasáis… Bueno, tengo el derecho de mandaros de vuelta a las clases** – anunció con una tonalidad de voz sugerente y un tanto siniestra, casi como si estuviese disfrutando de aquel pequeño juego psicológico. Yamanaka, quien demostraba ser la que más entera se conservaba de entre sus compañeros, decidió tomar el turbo de palabra. Respiró con profundidad tratando de apagar el incendio de su interior: era la líder del equipo 1 y tenía que demostrar que aquella posición no era un simple regalo. Tragó saliva, eliminó cualquier atisbo de duda y, finalmente, alzó su voz. – **¿Qué clase de desafío nos aguarda, Anko-San?** – cuestionó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. La mujer de cabellos violáceos pareció complacida con aquel cambio de actitud, y así lo demostró cuando se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa. La distancia que existía entre la Jōnin y sus discípulos quedó reducida a solo unos pocos metros. El área de entrenamiento numero dieciséis, un bosque no muy denso, desapareció ante la mirada de los Genin. A su alrededor todo se convirtió en una densa bruma de niebla roja. Anko desapareció de su visión y los cuatro atrapados quedaron en una oscuridad tan absoluta como incierta. La niebla roja los rodeaba lentamente, sumiéndolos en un profundo sueño. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco para, sin nada que poder hacer, escuchar un suave y tenue – **Sobrevivir** – de procedencia incierta.

…

Uzumaki, tal vez gracias a sus grandes reservas de Chakra, fue el primero de entre sus compañeros que se despertó. Su mirada, carcomida por la sorpresa, inspeccionó el lugar al completo. Sus compañeros de clase no se encontraban en el lugar y, a decir verdad, eso era muy extraño. Estaba en clase pero… ¿era de noche? No comprendió las razones por las cuales se encontraba en mitad de un aula vacía cuando el Sol ya había caído tras las montañas. Escuchó, entonces, un ruido. Una respiración tranquila pero un poco agitada. Decidió acercarse; sus pasos le guiaron hasta Hinata, una compañera de clase con la cual tenía una buena relación. Intentó despertarla varias veces hasta que, finalmente, abrió aquellos preciosos ojos perla que a tantos hombres habrían de conquistar en un futuro. – **Hey Hinata, ¿estás bien?** – preguntó el rubio mientras la muchacha se incorporaba. Ella, que en un primer momento quedó vencida por la vergüenza, negó lentamente. Miró, entonces, a su alrededor. Se encontró con la misma escena que el muchacho aunque, por alguna razón, ella veía por todo el lugar una extraña niebla roja. – Si – respondió una vez hubo recobrado la compostura. Se puso en pie, con ayuda del rubio, y examinó con mayor determinación la sala. Decidió, entonces, revisar el lugar con su Byakugan activado por si era capaz de ver algo con ayuda de este. Inspeccionó, nuevamente, el lugar aunque, en esta ocasión, observó dos siluetas humanas con su respectivo sistema circulatorio. – **Creo que he visto a Shino e Ino en la habitación de al lado** – comentó y, efectivamente, allí los encontraron. Ellos tampoco sabían el por qué se encontraban allí a tales horas ni que había sucedido. Solo sabían que se acababan de despertar y que su último recuerdo de aquel día era que habían tenido un examen práctico. Terminaron por considerar que habrían sido heridos, o algo similar, y que los profesores habían decidido dejarlos descansar tranquilamente en clase… No era la primera vez que lo hacían aunque, por norma general, solían hacerlo en la enfermería y con una nota escrita por algún docente. – **Vayamos a casa, creo que será lo mejor** – sugirió la Yamanaka obteniendo, segundos después, la aprobación del resto. Sus pasos les guiaron a través del ala Oeste de la academia hasta que llegaron al comedor; tenían que atravesarlo para llegar al ala Norte y, desde la misma, alcanzar la salida del edificio. Lo que vieron en aquel lugar, sin embargo, les impidió seguir avanzando…

El mismo infierno frente a ellos se mostró: el comedor estaba encharcado en la sangre de sus compañeros muertos. La habitación olía a muerte, y los cadáveres de aquellos a quienes habían considerados sus amigos se encargaban de hacer que así fuese. Ino, que vio de buenas a primeras a sus mejores amigas, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de vomitar. Frente a ella se encontraban los rostros desencajados de Sakura y TenTen. La primera yacía tirada sobre una mesa y de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y sangrando por la boca. Su cuello pendía de un hilo de carne que a punto estaba de ceder y, sobre su pecho, una Katana se sostenía gracias al montón de carne que había atravesado. Había estado llorando pues sus ojos estaban rojos. – **¡Sakura! ¡TenTen! **– exclamó al tiempo en que su voz se convertía en un desgarrador grito de dolor. Sus piernas cedieron con la intención de caer sobre el suelo y llorar pero Naruto, que no había dicho nada, la sujeto de la cintura y la abrazó. El llanto de la rubia se ahogó sobre el pecho del Uzumaki, que intentaba ser fuerte. Hinata y Shino, cada uno a un lado, tampoco pudieron decir nada aun a pesar de que su deseo era el de salir corriendo. Y aquello, a decir verdad, no era nada fácil: había casi una treintena de cuerpos desmembrados por todo el lugar. Un par de cabezas flotaban en la sangre, que debía estar mezclada con agua, mientras brazos, piernas y órganos se repartían por todo el lugar. Vieron también los cuerpos de varios profesores y, de entre ellos, el de Iruka-Sensei. Naruto no encontró las fuerzas para gritar, y por ello se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre. – Te-tenemos que salir de aquí… – sugirió la Hyūga al borde de un ataque de nervios. No había visto el cuerpo, todavía, de su primo pero sabía que estaba allí. Shino, que respiraba con fuerza, tomó del hombro a sus dos compañeros. Él había sido, y siempre lo sería, uno de los Genin más confiables de todo el curso y así lo demostró cuando, sin decir nada, los calmó; o casi lo consiguió. Todos estaban asustados, incluso él pero tenían que hacer algo. – **Ino, tienes que calmarte. Te necesitamos para salir de aquí. No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos** – empezó a decir el Jinchuriki mientras la soltaba lentamente. La rubia, que tenía los ojos impregnados en lágrimas, asintió temblorosa. Era la más lista y preparada de todos los allí presentes: era parte de la división de inteligencia, estaba preparada para dirigirles pero… Aquello no era nada fácil.

- **Shino, necesito… necesito que inspecciones los alrededores con tus insectos. Examina la habitación y el camino hacia la salida así como las clases contiguas de los pasillos que tengamos que atravesar** – ordenó, con voz quebrada, pero decisión. Sus palabras fueron rápidas y atropelladas ante la idea de que, si hablaba, no pensaría. Necesitaba centrarse y olvidar, pero no lo consiguió. Bastante había logrado conseguir ante aquella situación y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué sus amigos lograban mantenerse hasta aquel punto. Tal vez habían tenido suerte de no encontrarse con aquellos a quienes querían con mayor propiedad pues, de lo contrario, tal vez no lo habrían soportado. Ella, sin embargo, había visto a aquellas dos chicas con las cuales había pasado su infancia y, en segundo lugar, su tiempo académico. Sakura era casi como su hermana pequeña y TenTen, por otro lado, como la mayor. La habían cuidado y protegido y, ahora, estaban muertas. Sakura estaba en un estado lamentable y TenTen… Ella, con suerte, conservaba uno de sus brazos sobre aquel torso que se sostenía clavado sobre un palo de madera mientras sangraba aquellas pocas gotas de "vida" que aún le quedaban. – **Si…** – respondió. Su voz, como era lógico, no poseía ni la mitad de seguridad de días atrás pero era normal. – **Hinata tu… ¿Queda alguien con vida?** – agregó no mucho después. La heredera del clan Hyūga activó, una vez más, su línea sucesoria más, para desgracia de todos, no halló cuerpo alguno que no hubiese caído ante las funestas garras de la muerte. Negó con la cabeza al comprobar tal realidad al tiempo en que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. El Aburame, tras una breve pausa en la que no hubo dicho nada, hizo que los insectos –enviados anteriormente– regresasen al interior de su cuerpo. – **No han encontrado nada fuera de lo común pero no hay algo en el ambiente que les molesta, no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta** – afirmó, y explicó, mientras se ajustaba las gafas de Sol. La única opción que les quedaba estaba clara: tenían que intentar salir del lugar y hablar con el Kage sobre la situación. Ellos, como estudiantes de academia, no podían hacerse cargo de algo o alguien que había causado aquel destrozo. Había 28 compañeros muertos y varios Sensei derrotados, ellos cuatro solos no podían vencer a semejante amenaza. Fue por eso que, sin perder tiempo alguno, se dispusieron a avanzar. El de ojos azules se puso al frente de la expedición mientras Shino e Ino se colocaban a los lados. Hinata, al ejercer como soporte del resto, activó su Byakugan y se colocó en el centro de la formación pero caminando ligeramente ladeada: el punto ciego de su visión de trescientos sesenta grados quedaba cubierta por el Aburame. La sangre les llegaba hasta los tobillos y ante cada paso que daban sentían como el suelo temblaba. Comenzaron a andar más deprisa mientras atravesaban un campo de cuerpos, tripas y muerte cuando, de repente, todo terminó. De la misma nada hubo una explosión que levanto el agua roja y, desde el centro de la misma, emergió una siniestra criatura de cinco metros de altura: su piel era viscosa y de color violácea, pero de un tono muy apagado. Una gigantesca boca se encontraba en el centro de su cuerpo, que tenía forma de flan redondo. Se sostenía sobre siete tentáculos y su aliento era de color verde. Sus ojos, amarillos, se clavaron sobre los cuatro Genin… estos fueron incapaces de reaccionar. Se quedaron quietos, sin gesticular o decir nada; el miedo les había corrompido hasta hacer del valor no más que un recuerdo y, sin embargo, algo pasó. Uno de ellos sonrió y, sin más, se colocó frente a sus compañeros. Sus ojos relucieron con maldad y de sus dedos nacieron garras. Naruto, el niño sin apellido, sonrió mientras la oscuridad que imperaba en su corazón emergía al mundo de los vivos.

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Nota de Interés: En la actual academia de Konohagakure no Sato se realiza, actualmente, un tipo de adiestramiento especializado teniendo en cuenta las preferencias del individuo así como sus capacidades reales. Este nuevo modelo de adiestramiento se pudo establecer de manera efectiva al recibir los muchachos un entrenamiento previo por parte de los padres, tutores o los maestros. Son muchas las familias las cuales, por un módico precio, contratan un maestro de tiempo parcial para sus hijos.

Actualmente existen un total de seis divisiones diferentes dentro de la academia Shinobi. A continuación paso a explicar, brevemente, la funcionalidad de cada una de las divisiones aunque, realmente, la mayor parte de las mismas se ven explicadas por el nombre.

División de Inteligencia – Esta clase está compuesta por aquellos Shinobi y Kunoichi mejor capacitados para el desarrollo táctico de la misión, infiltración y liderazgo.

División de Rastreo – Esta clase está compuesta por aquellos Shinobi y Kunocihi mejor capacidades para el rastreo, persecución y captura de un determinado objetivo.

División de Combate – Esta clase está compuesta por aquellos Shinobi y Kunoichi mejor capacitados para ejercer como primera línea en batalla, protección y destrucción.  
División Médica – Esta clase está compuesta por aquellos Shinobi y Kunoichi mejor capacitados para ejercer como línea de apoyo, realizar asistencia médica y cobertura.

División Indefinida – Esta clase está compuesta por aquellos Shinobi y Kunoichi que no han determinado, aun, cual es la función que mejor desempeñan. Pueden pertenecer a la misma por varios motivos.

División All Rounder – Esta clase está compuesta por aquellos Shinobi y Kunoichi mejor capacitados para el desarrollo de tres de las divisiones anteriores.

El separar a los alumnos en diferentes clases, o divisiones, permite un mejor desarrollo de sus cualidades. Los alumnos desarrollan todas las facetas necesarias para convertirse en verdaderos Shinobi y Kunoichi pero, además, reciben lecciones especializadas en función de la división. La división Indefinida, por sus propiedades, especializa a sus alumnos en todas las áreas pero sin llegar al grado de entrega del resto. La división All Rounder especializa al alumno en todas áreas en las cuales destaque. Debido a la creación de las divisiones se decidió que los equipos Gennin de la aldea estuviesen formados por cuatro miembros. No se sabe si el resto de aldeas ha adoptado el modelo de Konoha pero, al ver como los clientes se decantaban por la hoja al contar, por el mismo precio, con más ayuda (numérica) imitaron el número de cuatro Gennin por equipo.

Los All rounder:

Naruto - Inteligencia, medico y combate  
Yakumo Kurama - Inteligencia, médico y combate  
Neji Hyuga - Inteligencia, rastreo y combate

Si os preguntais el por qué algunos personajes, que podrían, no están en la divisón de All Rounder se debe, principalmente, a que no quería que hubiesen muchos más. Un ejemplo podría ser Sasuke, pero este como mucho se encontraría en Inteligencia y Combate. Shino, que podría ser otro candidato, sería el más cercano al poder combatir, poder servir como miembro de inteligencia y de rastreo pero lo dicho, no quería llenar excesivamente esa división.


End file.
